


It's All Forgiven

by Duble



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LaOr, M/M, Mentions of Blood, blue and fry this is for you, grammarly: hmm i dunno seems kinda sad to me, guys just break up already, me: i am going to make a fic that is so sad, physical abuse mentions, please help me, smh, you stinkies i love you/p
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duble/pseuds/Duble
Summary: There's an unspoken compromise during the night- as if whatever had happened during the day couldn't touch them in the night's shadows.It leaves a bitter taste in Orion's mouth.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	It's All Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> aight so if you're reading this and you're *not* part of the Space DnD campaign, you probably have no idea who these characters are brhvfcdk  
> and thas okay!! just sit back and watch B)  
> please don't ask about the summary fry made me do it

_It’s better at night,_ Orion decides as he settles into bed, pulling the cover over his shoulders and trying to ignore the throbbing in his cheek. He reaches up to smooth the gauze taped to his cheek, grimacing at the dull ache that blooms throughout his head. It’s hard to tape a bandage to your face when your hands won’t stop shaking. From the stinging that still lingers, he knows it’s bleeding. Hopefully, it wouldn't fall off tonight.

He doesn’t want to have to deal with washing the pillows again. Nor the silent guilt that radiates off of Lazarus every time he finds him cleaning their pillows, struggling to get orange and purple stains out of bed sheets. Things both of them want to say- apologies, accusations -hanging in the air. It would unnerve him how familiar that scenario feels if he weren't so tired.

 _Tomorrow’s problem_ , he tells himself as he watches Lazarus, already deep asleep. The towel he’d laid out for his head is already stained with drying smears of blood, some spots still glistening. He lets himself feel guilty as he watches L shift in his sleep, mouth slightly open as he snores. There’s more blood smudged across his face, barely covering the bruise that’s spread along his nose and his cheek.

He shouldn’t have punched so hard.

A discarded icepack lies on the metal floor.  Whatever cold it had before is long gone, so was its usefulness. 

They’d both done things they shouldn’t have. He shouldn’t have punched L, shouldn’t have pulled on his hair, shouldn’t have lost his temper so quickly. Something bitter weakly begins to rise in his chest, but he’s too tired to fuel it. Lazarus shouldn’t have riled him, it wants to say. He shouldn’t have thrown a glass at him, shouldn’t have pushed him against the wall.

 _It’s better at night-_ he’s certain of it.  What “it” is, he doesn’t know.  The tired smiles with half-open eyes, their minds too sluggish to grasp for the hatred that always loomed over them during the day.  That they could lie together, forget about the today, and let that quiet trust trickle into the morning tomorrow.

He moves close enough so that his head is resting beside L’s. The pillow sinks under the weight of both of their heads. He can feel his breaths- slow and quiet. His side of the bed is warm; heat from the drow seeping into the mattress. 

Lazarus stirs, breath hitching as he’s pulled back into consciousness.

“Hey.” His voice hardly more than a whisper, crackly with sleep and thick from the blood clotting in his nose. He stares over at Orion with half-open, bleary eyes. Too tired to fully register the quiet look on his face as he reaches up to smoothen out the gauze.

“Hi.”

“You tired?”

Orion pulls himself closer, resting his head against L’s chest. His breathes are still slow, sleepy and at ease. It contrasts against the anxious buzzing in his head. He absently hums in response.

“Me too,” L mumbles out before reaching out for Orion, pulling him close and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Warmth envelops him from all sides, and he can hear Lazarus’ heart’s relaxed beating before it’s deafened by muffled snoring. The bloodied towel rubs against his head as he lies and soaks in the feeling of Lazarus. Soft hair brushes against the top of his head. It’s familiar, it’s good, and it’s certainly better than how it was earlier today.

Orion drifts into sleep knowing that he’s going to wake up with blood on him. For the first time today, he doesn’t mind. 

_It’s tomorrow’s problem_ , he groggily tells himself as his eyes flutter shut. He eases himself into Lazarus' hold and lets himself forget about the stinging in his cheek and the blood trickling onto his head.

**Author's Note:**

> man Ao3 makes this look so much shorter than I wanted it to be :,)  
> please excuse the fact that i cant write thank youuu


End file.
